Welcome Back
by Reading Writing Watching
Summary: Luke wasn't the only person Anakin visited after dying. Anakin & Ahsoka friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Comments/Reviews etc. are all read and appreciated. Hope you enjoy :) Love to all xx**

She missed him. Ahsoka had felt the moment Anakin Skywalker had returned from Darth Vader. She had felt the pulse of light through the force and when she had reached out, his force signature had returned to the one she originally knew. But it had only lasted a minute and then she had felt the pain once more. This was her own pain as his force signature left this world. She had gasped as she felt it, and sadness had racked her body. She hadn't known what had exactly happened until after hearing it from Leia, who had told her as a trusted advisor.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, focussing and concentrating on the force, feeling its power. She could, if she searched, feel him still, though he was now in another realm. All of a sudden though, she could feel him closer to her. She opened her eyes in shock, glancing around. Before her, standing just in front of the window was her master. A transparent, blue force ghost of her master. It took her a moment to wipe the look of shock off her face before she smiled at him.

"Welcome back," she whispered, looking him up and down. He looked around the age he was when she knew him, in the Clone Wars. He was even wearing the same clothes.

"Ahsoka," he said, before pausing and she waited expectantly, "I'm so sorry." he finished.

She stood, moving to stand before him, and crossing her arms. "Obi Wan told me about Palpatine. I don't completely blame you." she told him. "Although if you weren't a ghost right now I would at least punch you." she said, smirking.

Anakin smiled slightly, before his face returned to the solemn, sad one he wore a moment before. "I hunted you, I tried to kill you."

Ahsoka nodded, "Didn't work." she said simply.

"Didn't work out too well for you either." he replied, glancing at the jagged scar stretching down along her arm, he knew exactly how she acquired it.

"Anakin," she sighed. It was weird to use his name. She had hardly ever used it as his padawan and she hadn't exactly been using it since the Empire rose either. "I honestly don't blame you. None of us even suspected Palpatine, and his powers and manipulation were too much for any of us."

"I was supposed to bring balance..."

"You always hated that prophecy." she interjected. "Plus, technically you did." she pointed out. "You helped restore order here."

"I killed..."

"Enough!" she said, her voice raising slightly. "What do you want me to say? That you were horrible, a monster, a sith? Because you were but you recognised that was wrong and you sacrificed yourself to save your son and the galaxy I'd add."

Anakin looked at her for a moment, eyes searching hers. She sat back down on the bench, Anakin sitting beside her. She didn't bother to question how he could sit as a ghost. The force, she'd learnt worked in odd ways.

"I'm sorry I left you," she whispered after a moment. Since she found out, she had spent many restless nights, dark moments wondering if it was somehow her fault. Wondering what would have happened if she stayed. Would she have been able to stop this, calm him even slightly?

"Ahsoka, you saw the error in the council and you took the right course of action. And when you saw injustice you fought it, fought me, to try and make the galaxy right again." There was a moments silence, before Anakin spoke again. "I missed you." he admitted. "In the Clone Wars I kept thinking in the middle of a battle you'd be beside me and I'd have to stop myself and remember you weren't."

Ahsoka smiled. "You'd gotten used to me saving you all the time."

"Don't push it," he replied shooting her a playful glare. "When did you know I was the sith?"

"I didn't know for sure until you told me in that fight." She said thoughtfully, "But I think I suspected from the first attack on the rebel fleet. The fancy flying seemed familiar."

Anakin nodded. Both sat in silence for a while, it was odd that they could talk about it so relatively easily now, considering the pain it had caused both of them but both were comfortable and at ease with each other.

"What do I do now?" Ahsoka asked, after a while, looking up at Anakin.

He looked down at her, "There's still more imperials that need cutting down and ships that need blasting. I'm sure you could come in handy there."

Ahsoka smirked, she knew she could, but she had the feeling Anakin had more to say.

"Watch over him." Anakin said and Ahsoka inclined her head, questioning him slightly.

"Luke," Anakin clarified. "Watch over him for me. He wants to discover, teach him all about the Jedi order, the good things, so he can use them, and the bad so he can learn from it. Make sure he doesn't follow his father's path."

Ahsoka glared at him, "His father needs to stop wallowing in self pity." she quipped.

"His father was an idiot."

She shrugged, "Hmm but his father had emotions and I say that's a strength not a weakness. It's only because they were manipulated and used that he was an idiot."

"You've gotten wiser." Anakin said smiling.

Ahsoka nodded, before remembering something. "His sister is force sensitive as well." Ahsoka said. And Anakin's head snapped up. "She looks like Padme." she told him.

"You knew, all along didn't you?"

"You didn't exactly hide it very well."

Anakin smiled and Ahsoka continued, "I've been watching over Skywalkers since I first met you." she joked. "Two more now won't hurt."

Anakin laughed and the sound of his laughter made Ahsoka's smile widen. "Speaking of, I should probably go talk to him"

"He doesn't know about you, does he?"

"I didn't know what to tell him, when..." she started, trailing off. They both knew the time period she was referring to. She stood, and Anakin did as well, the pair stood face to face.

"I'm so proud of you, Ahsoka." he said. "Everyday you were my padawan I was proud of you, and I'm so proud of you now."

Ahsoka let a tear slide down her cheek, "You were the best master I could have had." she replied. And she meant it. They had worked so well together and even when they were apart, or enemies even, he had given her the tools and training to survive.

"Goodbye, Skyguy" she whispered, as his body shimmered and started to fade.

She caught Anakin's eyeroll as he faded but he was grinning at her, "Snips." she caught his voice as his body disappeared from view.

It only took her a moment to realise she still wasn't alone and turned to see a very startled Luke standing in the doorway.

"You knew him?" he cried, rushing into the room. Ahsoka turned to him, smiling.

"Oh, I knew him." she replied, sitting back down and patting the space beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I came across this the other day and remembered that I had started writing a second chapter :) Hope you all enjoy, feel free to leave comments, suggestions etc. For those following my other story Reforming the Bond, I'm deeply sorry for the delay, but a new chapter should be up soon. Anyways hope you all enjoy this in the meantime, I don't think it's my best work but we'll see! xx**

Luke could feel it, it was a presence he had felt twice in his life. Once was after the death of Palpatine, second was on Endor in ghost form. It was a presence that instantly pulled at him, a familiar presence, and one filled with light and power. He instantly left his room and was quickly walking down the halls, easily finding the force signature. He stood outside the door for a second debating whether to knock or not. He didn't know anyone who used this room though and he felt his father's presence fading so he quickly pressed the keypad.

The door opened with a whoosh and he watched as his father's force ghost faded and he said something Luke didn't quite catch. His gaze quickly shifted to the occupant of the room, a Togrutan woman who stood, staring into the space his father had stood. She was silent for a moment before turning to look at him and he rushed into the room, forgetting himself for a moment. "You knew him?" he asked, desperatly needing to know.

The woman smiled and sat back down, patting the spot on the bench beside her. "Oh, I knew him," she replied.

Luke approached her, sitting down on the bench beside her. He took in the sight of her, she was dressed as a warrior, light armor with a tunic and leggings underneath. But it was the belt that drew his eyes the most. At her sides were two lightsabers and when he concentrated on the force he could feel her presence there.

Ahsoka was quiet, taking in the sight of the young man beside her. He resembled his father, and she could feel the similarities in his force presence too.

Luke in turn was still wondering at the woman before him. He had seen glimpses of her around the bases before, now that he thought about it but had never picked her out of a crowd.

He couldn't wait any longer, he had grown into a patient man but there would always be an element of the impatient boy who had flown away from Tatooine with an old Jedi a couple of droids and two smugglers. "Who are you?" he asked softly, extremely curious as to the answer,

"My name around here is Fulcrum," she replied, "But my real name is Ahsoka Tano." Luke nodded, he had heard of Fulcrum before, from Leia and other high up members of the rebellion. She had quite the reputation but nobody had said much else other than details of her missions.

"How..." he began, asking the pressing question but she held up a hand cutting him off.

"I know what you're going to ask Luke." she said softly. "I knew your father because he trained me."

Luke's hand moved ever so slightly towards his waist and his own lightsaber, he had trained her? Did that mean she was a Sith apprentice?

Ahsoka laughed, "I'm not a Sith. You can stop reaching for your lightsaber. He trained me before he turned to the dark side."

Luke drew his hand back, looking apologetic, Ahsoka shook her head, "I can understand your actions. Anyway, I was your father's apprentice during the years of the Clone Wars, a padawan is the Jedi name for one's apprentice."

Luke nodded, taking in the knowledge in awe. He had thought all knowledge of his father had died with Obi-Wan but here before him was proof otherwise.

Ahsoka continued, "I became Anakin's padawan when I was 14, we fought together for the first time on Christophsis."

Luke's eyes widened. "You were fourteen and in a war?"

Ahsoka shrugged "I was apprenticed early, but Jedi were spread thin trying to fight that war, we needed as many in the field as we could." She had reflected on her youth many, many times since leaving and had accepted that she was young, she had been brought up under those circumstances though and didn't see it as an oddity.

"Your father was a great man," she said softly. "But I'm sure you've heard that before. Apart from that, he was reckless, impulsive, and sometimes overly protective." She said and Luke stared at her. Obi Wan had told him his father's skill at piloting and spoke of his greatness. But he still felt like he didn't know his father. Didn't know what kind of person he had been before Vader. Although he hadn't expected this exactly, he sat, listening attentively to Ahsoka, recognising her as the only link to his father.

Ahsoka let a small smile drift onto her face, "He could be stubbon and arrogant but he was also brave, and smart, and selfless and the most compassionate person I've ever known. He would sacrifice anything for those he cared about. He became my best friend, my brother, close to being my own father." she said quietly.

Luke winced, realizing Ahsoka had undoubtedly had a better relationship than he had with his own father. Ahsoka noticed quickly and shot him a sympathetic look "Sorry," she apologised. Luke shook his head, "Please, go on."

"We fought together all the time, the trouble we got into..." she said, smiling at herself. "Anakin was the greatest of fighters, he could weild a lightsaber like no other and his abilites with the force were unparalleled, oh well perhaps rivalled by Yoda." she said, considering.

"Speaking of his lightsaber," she said, "Didn't you have it? I saw you with it once on my visit to Hoth."

"He cut my arm off and it fell below Cloud City." Luke replied, looking away.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "Which hand?" she asked curiously.

Luke raised his right and Ahsoka smiled, "Like father like son." she quipped and Luke tilted his head questioningly. She couldn't know he himself had cut Vader's arm on the death star so what was she referring to?

"Anakin lost his right arm in battle against a Sith at the start of the Clone Wars." Ahsoka explained, and Luke, despite the tragic nature of his injury and their topic found himself smiling a little.

"Of course that was before I knew him though," Ahsoka said. "Back to him, he really was compassionate and caring, Luke. He would sometimes allow emotion to fuel him but I didn't really question it much back then. It seemed impossible for him to be anything other than light."

"Obi Wan told me about how he turned. How did you escape the massacre? I'd have thought he'd either try and take you with him or hunt you specifically."

Ahsoka's smile faded. "I'd left the Jedi order before that happened," she said softly. "The temple was bombed and I was framed for it. Anakin cleared my name but by then the council had expelled me from the order and left me to a military trial. I almost received the death sentence. They offered me my place back, but I couldn't take it." She glanced away, before looking back at Luke. "It broke my heart walking away from him, and I've spent years wondering if I could have changed anything if I stayed."

Luke smiled softly at her, understanding her emotions. "I burnt his body on Endor." he said, and she looked up at him. "I can take you to where I laid him to rest."

She nodded, although she had said her goodbye in person she would still like to see where her master's body was lain.

"Somewhere without sand," she said quietly, "Skyguy would approve."

Luke looked at her questioningly, "Skyguy?" he asked

Ahsoka laughed, "My nickname for him, you'll probably inherit it once I get used to seeing a younger version of him around." she warned him.

Luke laughed back, "Do I really look like him?" he asked and Ahsoka nodded.

"I did a double take the first time I saw you. I didn't approach you, I didn't know what I'd say but I kept tabs on you in the rebellion."

Luke nodded, appreciating the fact she couldn't exactly walk up to him and tell him Darth Vader was his father and she was his apprentice from an age ago.

"He hated sand as well then?"

"He grew up on Tatooine, almost goes without saying. That was were our first mission led us back to actually." she said, reminiscing back.

Luke sat, marvelling at the small similarities between he and his father and in awe of the woman in front of him.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Ahsoka laughed, "I promised him I'd teach you about the Jedi order and himself. He's probably grinning right now knowing I'm furiously complimenting him, but there are a few times I can tell you when he wasn't so great." She smirked. "But for now, I think our first mission is as good a place to start as any.

As the night dragged on the young Skywalker sat and listened to his father's apprentice as she talked of missions long ago completed, of rescued hutts and fights against brainless droids. Of a friendship between master and apprentice and a bond formed, broken then renewed only seconds ago.

 **That's it hope you enjoy. This was meant to just be a one shot but it's extended itself. Let me know if I should extend it any further eg. a chapter with Leia possibly or Ahsoka going to visit Vader/Anakin's grave. Thanks for the comments and kudos everyone! xx**


End file.
